Two Become One
by JDB3100
Summary: Filling in the gaps from "The Hole in the Heart."  My take on what happened between Booth and Brennan.  Rated T for sexual content, but nothing too explicit. Spoilers for the end of Season Six.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Set during "The Hole in the Heart." ****My take on what happened that night at Booth's apartment. **

* * *

><p><strong>Two Become One<strong>

Together, they collapsed on to the firm mattress. Brennan sobbed into Booth's expansive chest, so consumed by misery that she scarcely noticed his words of comfort.

_Why?_ Why did Vincent have to die? Why couldn't she have saved him? Why did people have to leave when they so desperately wanted to stay?

There were things in this world that Temperance Brennan knew to be true. She knew the hardness of bone. She knew that when something broke that hardness, it inevitably left behind evidence. She knew that if she discerned the evidence and gave it to Booth, he would use it to catch murderers.

But she didn't know why. Why people killed other people. Why innocents died. Why a good, kind, gentle young man had to die.

The tears poured out of her as she clutched brokenly at Booth's chest. "Why?" she sobbed, choking with helplessness. "_Why…_"

"I don't know," he whispered in reply. He stroked her back with firm hands. "We all have our time, Bones. It's not right, and it's not fair. But it was his time." Booth pulled her deeper into his embrace, surrounding her with his strength.

Brennan raised her head and slowly met his eyes. Her breathing jerked; her voice was marred by hiccups. "Broadsky is bad. He is an evil man," she bit out.

Booth lifted her weight fully over him. Allowing her body to rest atop his, he took her face between his hands. Her hair formed a curtain around their heads and his eyes bored into hers. "Yes. He is evil. And I will see him brought to justice."

"Yes," she acknowledged with a nod. "You will." Her faith in him was not shaken.

Brennan closed her eyes and settled her head back upon him. The occasional tear still slipped from beneath her lids as her breathing evened out. Sleep beckoned. Booth tightened his arms and Brennan burrowed deeper into his chest.

_Thump-thump. Thump-thump._ Her lids popped open.

_Thump-thump._ _Thump-thump._ And her muscles went rigid.

Booth felt the new tension enter her body and swiftly take over. "Bones?" he questioned, the worry in his voice echoing in the small room. Her only response was to press herself harder into his ribcage. "Bones?" he repeated with a cough. The pressure she was exerting was making it hard to breathe.

Brennan lifted her head and pierced him with a glare. "Be quiet!" she demanded, moving her hand up to cover his mouth. "Just be quiet!" She slammed her head back to his chest, her ear directly over his beating heart. Her arms locked in a vise around him.

_Thump-thump. Thump-thump._

Closer. She had to get _closer_. Rearing up, she grabbed handfuls of his shirt in her fists and yanked violently. Booth was so startled that he passively allowed her to work the collar up and over his head. Her goal achieved, she flung the thin material to the side. She didn't see where it landed; her ear was already pressed back to his heart.

"Bones, what-" He was cut off as the strength of her embrace again impeded his ability to breathe.

_Thump-thump. Thump-thump._

Not enough. It wasn't enough. She needed more. _More_. Her hands dug roughly into his flesh as she desperately tried to pull his entire being into hers.

"Bones!" he winced. It took all of his strength to wrest her hands away. He pushed up firmly, holding her torso away from his. Her limbs flailed and her nails continued to scratch at his skin.

"No! No! Put me down. Please! I need to-"

"Bones! What is it?" he demanded frantically. "What's wrong?" He met her eyes and gasped at the sheer terror that burned in their depths.

"You," she answered. Her frame shook with the force of her fear. "Broadsky was aiming for you. For your heart." Her eyes were impossibly wide and her breathing was shallow and rapid. Her hands still reached for him. "It was…you could have…" She fumbled, trying to communicate her feelings, but not knowing how. "I don't know what I would have done if you were the one who-"_ No_. She would not finish that thought. She could not.

She didn't need to. As always, Booth understood what she could not say. He brought her body back to his and enfolded her in his bare arms. Strong fingers guided her head down to his heart. He inhaled deeply, letting her feel the life force move through his body.

She silently rode the soft movement of his expanding and contracting lungs. Each new breath lifted her, and she unconsciously matched her breathing to his. _In_… She lifted up. _Out_… She came back down.

Calmer now, she rolled her ear away. Moving softly, she replaced it with her lips. Moist air whispered over Booth's skin as she pressed slow kisses into the broad pectoral muscle on the left side of his chest.

_Thump-thump. Thump-thump._

"Bones," he murmured. "I'm here. I'm right here, honey. I'm alive."

Brennan softly trailed her lips over his clavicle, along the cords of his neck, up to his stubble-covered jaw. She lifted her head and pinned his eyes with hers. "Show me."

Booth's body reacted even as his mind rebelled. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. It was supposed to be happy and joyful and everything that was good. It wasn't supposed to be wrapped in fear and sadness and soul-crushing grief.

"Please," she implored softly. "Please."

No, it wasn't supposed to happen like this. But fate had other plans. She needed him and he could deny her no longer. Without breaking eye contact, Booth reached for the hem of the sweatshirt she wore. With a quick whisk of his hands, it joined his shirt in the darkness.

With exquisite gentleness, he rolled so that she lay beneath him. He sat up and swiftly finished undressing her. Unembarrassed by her nudity, she shifted to hook delicate fingers under his waistband. He leaned back and allowed her to draw his pants and boxers over his hips and down his legs. His brightly striped socks topped off the pile of discarded clothing on the floor.

Booth pulled her nude body to his and kissed her deeply. He lifted the covers and cocooned them inside the downy warmth. Slowly, gently, he used his hands and lips to love her, using her responses as his only guide. His face a mere centimeter from hers, he flexed his hips and joined their bodies. She gasped as he pressed into her and she reached to weave her fingers through his.

There were no flashes of light or blinding explosions. Just the gentle crests of waves that they rode together. When the final wave had ebbed, they settled into the softness of the bed, still wrapped around each other.

_Thump-thump. Thump-thump._

Finally reassured, Brennan allowed her lids to drift shut. Yes, Booth was alive. He was inside of her. Surrounding her. A part of her. They were one.

She slept.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What keeps writers writing? Reviews! If there's enough interest, I might add another chapter.**** Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I can't thank you enough for all of your reviews and alerts. As requested, a second chapter… **

* * *

><p><strong>The Morning After<strong>

The light from the rising sun filtered through the blinds, softly illuminating the small bedroom. Seeley Booth lay in bed, his eyes open, but unfocused. He stared into nothingness, concentrating on the beat of his heart as it pulsed life through his veins.

It could just as easily have been him. A bullet through the chest, bleeding out, with Bones hunched over, pressing against the wound. The previous day's shooting was eerily reminiscent of the violence he had suffered at the hands of Pam Nunan three years ago. Booth rolled on to his side and tightened his grip on the pillow that supported his neck. In the end, there was only one thing that had separated him from the English squintern.

Luck. It always came down to luck. Living. Dying. Who went to the hospital and who went to the morgue. Luck had been on his side yesterday, and Booth knew he would need even more of it today. Because this was going to be the day that Seeley Booth defeated Jacob Broadsky. He was going to bring that son-of-a-bitch murderer to justice- maybe with a bullet, maybe with a pair of handcuffs. However it went down, Broadsky was going to pay.

Booth rolled back to stare at the ceiling. He slowed his breathing, forcing it to be deep and even. His brain methodically cataloged every nuance of his physical state- The twinge in his lower back. The sting of the scratches along his arms and shoulders. The slight pressure behind his eyes that indicated a lack of sleep. Each pain, each weakness, was acknowledged, felt, and then dismissed. His sniper-trained mind recognized the familiar build of adrenaline, and his focus narrowed. There was no ceiling above him. There was only Broadsky. Only the mission.

"Booth?" A soft voice broke his trance, and he turned his gaze to his companion. Bones was watching him carefully, her hair a tangled mess about her shoulders. There were dark circles under her eyes and lines of worry and grief were etched into the corners of her mouth. He blinked hard.

She was beautiful. So beautiful.

"Are you okay?" she asked, peering closely at his face. "You've been tossing and turning for the past half-hour."

"I'm fine," he replied, his voice impossibly deep. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Yes, you did," she answered bluntly. "But I did not mind." She moved under the covers to bring her lush body alongside his. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, and buried his face in her hair. Inhaling deeply, he breathed in her warm scent. Booth had often dreamed of waking up beside her, but even his most vivid fantasy paled in comparison to the simple joy of reality. He hugged her small frame, reveling in the shift of their relationship. Only now were they truly _partners_.

Brennan raised her face to his and kissed him. "Good morning," she greeted softly.

He smiled into her eyes and kissed her back. "Good morning," he replied, low and sensuous.

Brennan gently traced the flaming red marks her nails had carved into his biceps. "Do they hurt very much?"

Booth shook his head and pulled her hands into his. "I'm fine," he assured her.

She murmured an apology and bent to press a soft kiss to the angriest welt. Then she pushed up and touched her lips to his. "Are you?" she asked, searching his eyes. "Your frequent change of position would seem to indicate that something is bothering you." She paused and swallowed hard. "Is it me?" Her breath hitched. "I mean…is it us?"

Booth smiled to reassure her and took her head in his hands. "No, Bones. There is nothing about _us_ that is even remotely disturbing to me." How much he had to teach her about love and trust. He was naked underneath her and enjoying every minute of it. No, there was definitely nothing about them that could possibly bother him right now.

Brennan pulled back and ran her fingers over his forehead, smoothing the lines that marred his brow. "I'm glad." she said, obviously relieved. "But I know you, Booth. I know there is something wrong."

A shadow passed over his face and he looked back toward the ceiling. "Broadsky," he ground out.

Brennan nodded and sat up. He did the same. "You're going to catch him, Booth. I know you will," she declared with absolute certainty.

Booth reached over to tuck a messy curl behind her ear. "First I need to find him," he pointed out. He moved to cradle her smooth cheek in his hand.

"Perhaps I can provide assistance with that," she said, pressing into his palm.

Booth immediately shook his head. "No!" He gripped her chin and forced her to look him squarely in the eye. "No field work on this one, Bones. You're to stay in the lab. Away from any windows."

Brennan pried his hand away without breaking eye contact. "I know that, Booth," she said calmly. "I will be continuing the examination of Matthew Leishenger's bones. Dr. Hodgins has the shell casing and other materials. There is a chance that we will find crucial information in the physical evidence Broadsky left behind. Information that may help you to locate him. That is what I meant by _assistance_."

Booth nodded and leaned forward to press his lips to her forehead. "Promise me, Bones. Promise me that you'll be careful on the way there, and that you won't leave the lab until I've got Broadsky."

"I promise, Booth," she whispered. Brennan slid into his arms and wrapped herself around his torso. "Cam said that The Jeffersonian was going to significantly increase security for both the interior and exterior of the building. I will endeavor to stay safely within its confines until I hear from you."

Booth squeezed hard, letting the comfort of her touch soothe his worried soul. Over her shoulder, the digital clock rudely pointed out the time. He sighed and nuzzled into her hair. "We'd better get up, Bones. We both need to get to work. I have an interview with Leishenger's boss in thirty minutes."

Brennan pressed one last kiss to his mouth before releasing him. "Then you should take the bathroom first. I'll make us breakfast. Coffee?"

Booth grinned and peeled back the covers. "Yes, please," he said, standing up. "There should be bagels in the bread box if Parker hasn't eaten them all." He stood by the bed, looking down at her, not yet able to break away.

"Go," she insisted, pushing at his bare hip. "You have an appointment, and we both need to shower."

"We could save time if we showered together," Booth suggested smoothly.

Brennan shot him a look. "I do not think that engaging in sexual intercourse would speed the process, Booth."

He leaned down and stole a kiss. "Making love, Bones. It's called making love."

Her lips stretched into a radiant smile. "Yes, it is." She cleared her throat. "Well then, I believe making love in the shower would make us both quite late."

"Very late," he acknowledged, flashing another grin before finally making his way into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, he entered the kitchen dressed for the Hoover in a dark suit and black tie. Brennan was seated at his small table, clad in one of his t-shirts. A cup of coffee and a plated bagel lay on the polished wooden surface, clearly intended for him. Booth paused a moment to soak up the domesticity of the scene and said a silent prayer for many more mornings like this one. Forcing himself out of his reverie, he moved forward and scooped up his breakfast. "Thanks, Bones," he said. "I'd better take this to go."

Brennan stood up with a nod. "And I need a shower."

Booth pulled his keys out of his pocket. Shoving the bagel between his teeth, he slipped a key off the ring and placed it on the table. He took the bagel out of his mouth and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Don't forget to lock up when you leave," he murmured into her ear.

Brennan smiled shyly and fingered the shiny silver key. "I won't," she promised.

Booth tilted his head and returned her smile. He gulped his coffee, set the empty mug in the sink, and hooked a thumb in the direction of the door. "I'd better get out of here," he said reluctantly. He wanted desperately to stay with her for another hour. Or two. Or twenty. Unfortunately, there was a job that needed to be done and he was the only one who could do it.

"Stay safe, Booth," she whispered, squeezing his hand.

"You, too," he replied softly. A final kiss and he was out the door, taking care to lock it securely behind him.

Booth walked to his vehicle and started the engine with purpose. Time to get to work. He had a mission to accomplish.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? There were so many missing scenes from the last two episodes. Should I write another?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: We pick up immediately after the last scene of "The Hole in the Heart."**

* * *

><p><strong>Looking to the Future<strong>

"To Vincent Nigel-Murray." Cam raised her glass.

"To Vincent," the group echoed, clinking their glasses and bottles together. It had been a long and emotionally draining few days. The team from the Jeffersonian, along with Booth and Sweets, had adjourned to Founding Fathers for a final send-off of their beloved junior colleague.

"May he rest in peace," Booth added softly. Everyone bobbed their heads in agreement. The nightmare was over; Broadsky was locked safely away and Vincent was on his way home to his mother.

Booth took a swallow of beer and sighed in relief. Looking to his immediate right, he caressed his partner's face with his eyes. They had escaped the threat of death once more, and now it was time to look to the future. Their future.

Brennan smiled shyly at him, and Booth couldn't resist capturing her hand under the table. She jumped in surprise, but didn't pull away. He trailed a thumb over the delicate skin inside her wrist, smiling when her breath caught. She shot him an annoyed look, but the slight blush of her cheeks betrayed her pleasure. Memories of the previous night bubbled to the surface and heat pooled in his gut.

Angela watched her best friend closely, her grin sparkling in the dim light of the bar. She was amused to realize that, despite the superior powers of observation frequently claimed by those at the table, she was clearly the only one who noticed the couple's clandestine affection.

"Angie? You got quiet all of a sudden." Her husband glanced at her, eyebrow raised. "What's up?"

She turned to him. "Nothing, honey." She tilted her head, smile still in place. "Just happy, I guess. Relieved."

"Yeah," Hodgins agreed. "Thank god for Booth, right?"

They both turned to look at the hero of the day. Angela raised her glass of juice. "To the man who brought Jacob Broadsky to justice. To Booth!"

"To Booth!" the group cheered.

The man in question did not hear them, so wrapped up was he in his companion. But Brennan heard. She reached for her drink. "To you," she whispered, respect and admiration shining from her eyes.

Booth blinked, suddenly realizing that he was the focus of the table's attention. He nodded his head, accepting the toast, but then held his hand up for silence. "It's not over yet," he said seriously. "There's going to be a trial and each of us is going to have to testify. The science has to be flawless. Airtight."

No one took offense. This one was important to them all. "It is, man," Hodgins assured him. "You caught the bastard; we'll see to it that the evidence puts him away for life." The two men nodded at each other in mutual respect.

"And, lest we forget, there's always the paperwork to do," Cam added. "Piles of it." She pushed away from the table and slipped into her jacket. "I, for one, am due for a good night's sleep. We'll tackle the paperwork tomorrow morning. See you all then." The group murmured their goodbyes as Cam squeezed Booth's shoulder and made her way to the exit.

Hodgins stood and gathered his things. "Yeah, I'd better get these two home and into bed." He helped Angela to her feet and assisted her into her coat.

Angela awkwardly bent down around her protruding belly and kissed Brennan on the cheek. "Goodnight, Sweetie."

"Bye, Ange." The two women shared a secret smile before Hodgins wrapped an arm around his wife and escorted her out the door.

Which left the couple with Sweets. The young psychologist grinned at them and motioned for a waiter. "Another round?" he offered.

Booth ground his teeth as he pondered the situation. He was beyond ready to get Bones home. He had a plan, and it involved only him, her, and his bed. Tonight was not going to be mired in pain and grief, but filled with celebration and life. But how to leave together without the kid sticking his nose where it didn't belong?

Luckily, he had back-up. "No thank-you, Dr. Sweets," Brennan replied. "I am quite exhausted from recent events. I, too, would prefer to go home and go to bed." A gentle smile softened the rejection.

"Sure, I understand," Sweets said graciously. "I'm just going to have another beer. Agent Booth? One more drink for the FBI's finest?"

"Sorry, Sweets. I'm with Bones. I think it's time to call it a night." Booth threw some bills on the table and took his partner's elbow. "See you in the office tomorrow."

"See ya." Sweets settled back to finish his drink, miraculously ignoring their exit.

Booth wrapped an arm around Brennan's hip as they walked out the front entrance and hailed a cab. For the first time, he didn't have to close the door behind her and watch her ride away. He slid into the seat beside her, settled a heavy arm around her shoulders, and gave the driver his address.

"Do you think Sweets suspected anything?"

"I do not see why he would have. We often leave group functions together," Brennan pointed out.

Booth thought silently for a moment. "Yeah, you're right. Don't know why I didn't think of that." Probably because his mind had been focused elsewhere. "I guess it would be weird if we _didn't_ leave together."

Brennan murmured her agreement and snuggled into his chest. Booth pressed his lips to her hair, and just like that, the heat was back, simmering between them. The twenty minute ride had never felt so long.

Exiting the vehicle, Brennan waited impatiently as Booth paid the cabbie. He turned to her and laced shaking fingers through her steady ones. "I'm nervous," he admitted.

"Why?" she asked, genuinely confused. "We've done this before."

"Because it's different. Last night we were sad and worried. Tonight is all about us." He smiled in anticipation. Brennan's eyes glinted in response.

They stumbled into his apartment, laughing with sheer, unfettered happiness. Brennan peeled the coat away from Booth's shoulders, smiling into his eyes. He leaned close, capturing her lips with his own. His coat fell to the floor in a tangled heap. His shirt was next. Then hers.

They backed into the bedroom, lips fused together. Fingers flew, attacking buttons and yanking at fabric. The cocky belt buckle pinged loudly as it bounced off of a side table. Together, they fell into the softness of the bed, bodies eagerly pressed against each other. The last barriers were flung into the darkness, and they came together, hearts pounding with the force of their rhythm.

The hours passed unnoticed as the couple loved each other, sometimes with frenzied passion, oftentimes with simple joy. Her high-pitched gasps intermingled with his lower moans, until the two were indistinguishable. They finally collapsed in exhaustion, savoring the sensation of falling asleep safely wrapped in each other's arms.

As the couple slept, they dreamed of their future together. Little did they know, the recent change in their relationship was the first of many to come. Happier days than they could now imagine lay ahead. Because deep inside of Brennan's body, the product of their love was beginning to take form.

Two had become one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it, folks! It's been fun, but it's time for this one to end. You pushed me past a one-shot, and I can't thank you enough for your encouragement. I value any and all feedback- please review!**


End file.
